


Intransigent

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, I Tried To Make It Longer, I'm Sorry This One Turned Out Only Like 75 Words, It Didn't Cooperate, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unrequited Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes.Ironwood is certain that Glynda is his soulmate. She is certain that he's wrong.





	

~ Intransigent ~

They meet in a crowd. His soulmate gem turns green. Hers remains clear.

"I'm sure it's you," he insists.

"I _can't_ be your soulmate," she snaps, pointing to her own unchanged gem. "There are plenty of people with green eyes. Go find the one you actually belong with."

She doesn't consider for a moment that she is wrong, that it could be possible that she _is_ his soulmate while he is not hers.

~oOo~


End file.
